Hayabusa Power Armor
The Hayabusa Powered Exo Armor Suite is the current power armor system in use with the Draconian Empire. Originally conceived as part of the War Defense Preparedness Act of the Ninth Era, the armor is the most advanced armor the Imperial Military has ever produced. The newest generation of the armor, the Mark V model, is fully streamlined from an extensive prototyping phase and is in mass production with both Systech and Stonewall as prime contractors. Development and Design History The Hayabusa armor was ordered as a military project to serve as the successor to the Do armor previously in use by Imperial Forces. While Do was a capable armor, and still sees service with the Imperial guard, it was widely believed that the armor would be unable to deal with increasing threats seen by the Imperial Military. With the War Defense Preparedness Act, the largest military expansion of the Draconian Empire in its recorded history was authorized, and a total budget of up to seven hundred billion credits was allocated to armor research alone. The chief design engineer responsible for the program was the Avalonian Thor Odinson who designed the armor at first as a successor to the Do armor, integrating technologies used by the Avalonian Dragoon-Grenadier Guard, but then eventually moved to design an entirely new armor set from the ground-up. The design requirements for the Hayabusa armor set required the deployment of full body energy shielding, as well as the ability to operate in all environments, with full tolerance requirements in accordance with Military Doctrine for CBRN and Exoatmospheric warfare. While all Hayabusa suits would satisfy this requirement, later variants would be created for extreme conditions. The first prototypes of Hayabusa, retroactively dubbed I-III were the successive attempts at integrating heavy infantry technology in use by the Avalonians in the Do Plated Semi-Powered Armor suits, eventually with lessons learned from these test beds, the first prototype Hayabusa suits the Mk IV models, codenamed CARPACE were entered into limited production test runs with select unit groups. Mk V has been in service life for over 100 years currently, and has seen upgrades over time as needed. Armor Components Helmet The Helmet of the Hayabusa Armor System is made of a Titanium outshell with a padded inside that provides a comfortable seal that is capable of withstanding even direct fire from high caliber anti-infantry weapons. The Visor itself is made of a metallic glass, specifically a molecularly designed transparent aluminum crystal. All Hayabusa helmets are fully rated for CBRN and Exoatmospheric conditions, with indefinite life support capability. The helmet comes with an integrated rebreather, and communications set with secure frequency encryption capabilities. The helmet also comes with thermal imaging, ultra violet imaging, x-ray imaging and targeting, and is shielded against flash weapons. Titanium Outershell The Titanium Outershell is made of thick overlapping layers of Titanium alloy that has been molecularly engineered into exacting crystalline structures that meet the requirements for starship armor. The layer is coated in a refractive material that helps to disperse heat and which is chemically non-reactive, protecting the wearer from chemical attacks. The outershell is virtually immune to small arms fire from traditional ballistics weapons and is immune to all but the most powerful of laser weapons. The armor's largest threats come from the threat posed by plasma based weaponry and magnetic weapons. It is angled and designed in such a way to best deflect blows and to minimize target profile. Titanium Composite Layer The next layer under is a Titanium-Nano Composite layer consistent of a classified blend of titanium metal and nanocarbon. The layer is remarkably flexible, and like the metal plate, is coated with the same reflective coating. Nanocarbon Wave Underlayer Below the Composite layer is a nanocarbon weave that serves as an additional layer of protection against ballistic weapons, but also protects against melee attacks in close-quarter situations. This layer contains self sealing gel packs that serve to automatically seal any gaps or breaches created in normal combat. Liquid-Reactive Metallic Armor Layer Taking advantage of the properties of electromagnetism, the liquid reactive armor layer is a layer of armor that consists of a nanocarbon weave soaked in a fluid that reacts to electromagnetism. When exposed to a magnetic current, the liquid dramatically increases in viscosity, to the point that it behaves as a solid. The result is an armor layer that can dramatically increase survivability against weapons designed to penetrate heavy armor. Hydrostatic Jel Layer The Hydrostatic Jel Layer is part of the life support layer for the Hayabusa armor set The layer contains a moisture absorption layer and carries liquids to cool and regulate suit temperature. Additionally, the suit contains technologies developed by the Air Force that allow it to regulate its own pressure which can protect the wearer from extremely high g-forces. This same technology allows the suit to dynamically adjust to the wearer, thus negating the need for suits designed for individual soldiers, allowing the armor to be produced in mass. Life Support Layer The Life support layer of the Hayabusa armor contains numerous systems to save and protect the life of the suit's wearer. The Life Support Layer is equipped with two liters of the blood of the blood-type of the wearer (the issuing of which is administered by the Naval Medical Logistical Corps), along with the Army's HIVE medical/engineering nanites which serve both to repair the armor and treat injuries in the field in lieu of field surgery. This allows the wearer to stay in action for much longer than any opposing force, and brings the likelihood of user death to near-zero. The life support layer is fully equipped to recycle wastes and bio-contaminates, including urine and excrement, process and recycle carbon-dioxide and filter out toxic gases. Navy Model-HBV Fusion Reactor The Navy Model Hayabusa-Mk V Fusion Reactor is a miniature nuclear-fusion deuterium-tritium reactor. It is the smallest nuclear reactor ever produced, and the most widely produced in the history of the Empire. The most important and most expensive component of the Hayabusa armor, the armor would be impossible without it. The armor powers a complex mechanical servo system within the armor plate that dramatically increases user strength, well beyond the already impressive strengths of a fully trained Draconian soldier, and powers the powerful WARDEN energy shielding systems. Hayabusa Integrated Warfare Computer and BIOS All Hayabusa armor systems come equipped with an integrated quantum warfare computer capable of 120 petaflops. The computer is responsible for tactical assessments on the fly, tracking targets, making calculations for firing solutions, coordinating tactical data with command authorities and local units, maintaining suit stability and most importantly, providing the interface for the suit to even operate. Suit Armor Pressure Seals and LOCKDOWN Protocol System The armor is fully sealed once dawned, but has an emergency release system with explosive bolts that will blow the heaviest armor plate away without injuring the wearer. In extreme circumstances, these seals can work in tandem with the nanocomposite layer and the hydrostatic jel layer to lockdown the entire suit, which although renders the wearer immobile, also renders them nigh-invincible. WARDEN Energy Shielding The WARDEN Energy Shield System is the most classified of all the armor components. The shields are dynamic-reactive and change modulation variably overtime to deny specific energy patterns from penetrating the armor shielding. The shields are full body, but may be redirected to a specific geometry (i.e. all forward in a charging pattern) which substantially increases resistance. The shields are strong enough to withstand at least one direct hit from an Imperial 40mm CIWS autocannon with full-body coverage active before disengaging. The shields expend considerable heat and drain the most amount of power from the armor reactor. They take approximately 10 seconds to recharge from a full collapse. ARCHANGEL Thruster Pack Hayabusa armor is standard equipped with a limited thruster pack system designed for maneuvering in exoatmospheric operations. However, it can be overcharged beyond normal safety limits for impromptu use as jump jets or to perform rapid charges, but may not be fired for more than three seconds in this mode. Doing so is strongly recommend against by the Naval Engineering Command, who instead insist that the Air Assault suite for Hayabusa is the only armor set proper rated for such activities. Category:Draconian Empire